


The star that shines bright

by svnwritten



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, My First Good Omens Fic, Not Beta Read, it's christmas day so christmas fic it is, just a story of a demon in love, no mistletoe here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svnwritten/pseuds/svnwritten
Summary: Alternative title:Christmas at Aziraphale's bookshop
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The star that shines bright

**Author's Note:**

> *takes place before events showed in Good Omens (TV series)*

“Oh, dear God. Why this tree must be so tall…” pondered Aziraphale, carefully stepping on the third step of the ladder. The big, shiny star blinked at him as if it was confused about why would Aziraphale complain over a Christmas tree that he chose himself. 

Another step up and yet another. 

One could think that after years and years of going _ up  _ and _ down _ , Aziraphale would grow used to using stairs, steps, and elevators - nothing could be further from the truth though. Aziraphale wholeheartedly proclaimed his hatred towards ladders and stairs the day he was assigned to appear in Jacob’s dream about the ladder. What was an in-depth religious experience for Jacob, was also a source of constant nightmares for Aziraphale. 

“Need some help, angel?” Crowley threw, leisurely sprawled across the sofa. His shades were subtly slipping down his nose, thin pupils taking in the fantastic view that Aziraphale offered to him.

Aziraphale looked over his shoulder, perplexed as though Crowley had just suggested something highly inappropriate. (He didn’t know, he couldn’t know that Crowley would gladly suggest hundreds of other things that were more inappropriate than hanging a star on the top of Christmas tree. Things like soft cuddles, and holding clammy hands. Debauchery in the purest form.)

“Seeing that I am an angel, I’m more of a fit for the task of putting the star.” Aziraphale pointed, the ladder under his feet shaking a little bit as he reached the final step. His gaze, however, softened as he took in the relaxed posture of Crowley on his couch. “But, I suppose, you may light up the light.”

Crowley arched his eyebrows upon hearing the offer. Aziraphale loved the lights. He had always loved them. Crowley knew that as a matter of a fact the angel bought at least a couple of new sets of lights every year. 

“You sure, angel?” he asked just to make sure.

The smile Aziraphale sent him was as bright as the color of the star he was holding in his hands.

“But of course, dear. There’s no fun in decorating a Christmas tree when you do it alone.” 

(Crowley had to admit that it was undoubtfully true. He tried decorating the plants in his apartment the day before. It went terrible and ended with a couple of sharp threats until the plants let him sparkle some glitter on the leaves.)

“If you say so,” Crowley murmured, shrugging his shoulders. There was grace, there was finesse in that movement - he mastered that skills a long time ago and he called it “fashionably unbothered” ever since.

Nodding and sending yet another bright smile Aziraphale turned back and finally placed the star at the top of the Christmas tree. Somehow it appeared to be much brighter than seconds ago. 

“Damned, angelic miracles…” muttered Crowley under his breath and snapped his fingers to turn on the lamps. He couldn’t possibly stay behind in their little game of outdoing themselves in silly miracles.

Aziraphale gasped, still standing on the ladder. His face, comically surprised, was lightened up with dozens of colorful sparks. Perhaps it was the closest to Aziraphale’s real form that Crowley would see on earth.

“Crowley, my dear, that’s cheating!” the angel pointed out, gently touching one of the light bulbs. “What’s the fun in this, if you turn it on with your fingers?”

“I have plenty of fun as I am here,” laughed Crowley, gesturing on his body still sprawled on the sofa. He could feel Aziraphale’s eyes on himself but he didn’t mind the attention. They were past that point already. “Besides, what’s a better day for overusing miracles then Christmas?” he asked after a moment. 

Meanwhile, Aziraphale, with the greatest precaution, managed to step down the ladder. It was clear that he felt much safer standing on the ground. Who would have thought? An angel who feels safer while touching the ground. 

“What better time for that indeed,” Aziraphale hummed thoughtfully, pouring the wine into two tall glasses and then handing it to Crowley. He saved this bottle of wine, especially for Christmas.

For a couple of minutes, they stayed like that - sipping wine and enjoying the warmth coming from the fireplace. It was no different from their casual evenings spent together - the evenings that Crowley loved the most when all of their heavenly and hellishly job was done and they would simply hang around like a normal demon and a normal angel.

“Do you remember it?” Crowley asked, leisurely. The question itself seemed careless and almost mundane but it had been tinging the tip of his tongue for at least a couple of centuries. “The original Christmas day?” he added when Aziraphale looked at him.

“Well, it certainly wasn’t in December.” laughed the angel in reply, “But yes, yes I do remember it.” he provided a tiny blush tinting his cheeks. 

Crowley prompted on his elbow and raised his eyebrow. “Well? How was it? Did he cry a lot?”

Upon hearing that Azirphale laughed awkwardly and took another sip of wine. 

“Truth to be told, my dearest, I wasn’t exactly there…” he said vaguely. If Aziraphale hoped that Crowley would drop the subject - he was wrong.

“Come on, angel.” purred Crowley, setting his shades aside. “You can’t leave me hanging with an answer like that.” he clicked his tongue, “Let me start if you’re so shy. I clearly remember that on that very day I was somewhere in the north of Palestine, learning the olive farming. I swear, I never got even one perfectly round olive.” he grumbled.

Aziraphale snorted loudly but quickly tried to conceal it by sipping his wine. The smirk that Crowley sent him said plenty about the  effectiveness of his attempt.

“If you must know, Crowley, I was actually on the other side of the country.” declared Aziraphale at last. “I wanted to be there, I really did but you see… Gabriel decided to throw up a party above Nazareth’s sky and, well, let’s just say that I was never fond of Gabriel’s parties.”

Crowley looked at Aziraphale with his eyes widely opened (which - granted - was quite funny considering how thin his pupils were). 

“So what you mean,” started the demon slowly,” “is that you ditched God’s son’s birth - you an actual angel - ditched God’s son’s birth because you didn’t feel like attending some sick baby shower organized by an archangel? An actual archangel”

“I wouldn’t call it a baby shower.” Aziraphale waved his hand. “It reminded more of a party that you throw once you finish an important project or something… Lots of nectars and none of them were wine. Sadly.”

“Sadly.” echoed Crowley and put his shades back on.

He couldn’t risk, he didn’t want to risk, Aziraphale seeing his eyes softening. He didn’t dare to look at Aziraphale just right after the angel melted Crowley’s heart like that. Surely, he would see all the love, all the affection hidden in these yellow irises. It was impossible really how after all these years Aziraphale could still surprise Crowley, could still make him fall into him like he did that fateful day in the Eden Garden.

Crowley smiled to himself and drank the rest of his wine. The warmth was filling up his body and twitching under his skin.

“Don’t worry, angel. Who knows, maybe you will be present there on the day when the anti-Christ comes to earth.” Crowley laughed whole-heartedly.

He was wrong. It would be him - not Aziraphale - he would be there but that’s a story for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first Good Omens fic so if you are reading this - I consider this a small victory.  
> Thank you so much for reading, if you liked it don't hesitate to leave me some kudos or/and comments <3


End file.
